


Make Me Feel

by Last_Dragomir



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kassandra (Assassin's Creed), Angst, Dassandra, Dungeon Lover Aspasia, F/F, Fix-It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kassandra the Chastity Breaker, Kassandra the Conqueror of Cities and Titties, Kasspasia - Freeform, Kyssandra - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Long Live lesbian Kassandra, Modern Day Kassandra, Romance, Shameless Smut, Sly Odessa, Thirsthy Daphnae, Ubisoft let me down, Wife Kyra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Dragomir/pseuds/Last_Dragomir
Summary: Kassandra has lived a painfully long time since relieving her father from the staff. The Misthios has continued her work silently from shadows as far as present time. Despite her success, seeing the ones she loved slowly vanish into eternity has taken a toll on the woman, who takes a moment to look back into her life. What happens when one of those women the Eagle Bearer once loved stands face to face with the Misthios in present modern time?





	1. The Girl that Time Forgot

For updates, songs, muse ideas and prompts visit me on Twitter @Last_Dragomir or Tumblr @Last-Dragomir16 don't be shy!

_ Cheers, eh! _

_ Last_Dragomir _

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable Assassin's Creed Characters and their setting belongs intellectually to Ubisoft and the formal channels. I am only responsible for the situations and character development in these.**

************************************************************************************************************

**Make Me Feel**

 

**Chapter 01: The Girl that Time Forgot**

The day had been unnecessarily long by all accounts, especially with the delay in my flight so when I finally took off my boots and threw myself in my soft downy bed it was a welcomed relief. All the muscles of my body screamed with joy as the soft fabric of my comforter wrapped itself around me.  _ ‘Beds had definitely gotten better.’ _ I continued the never-ending list that kept me sane and added beds to it. This year had started off chaotic and I had more work than ever ahead of me adding to my neverending suspicion that this work would never be done. In spite of my continuous efforts, the world kept getting worse instead of better. I was defeated inside at the thought that my struggle and pain would, in the end, be for naught.

 

My head snapped up as the sound tore through the silent house. I heard a vibration on the wooden bedside table and groaned recognizing the ringtone. I clicked the 'talk' key and repeated the words I knew by heart now.

 

"The line is secure, go ahead with location." I heard the information clearly and took note that nothing had changed since I had mapped out the job. I thanked the Gods for that and started getting up from the bed.

 

Once the call was finished I got to work, knowing I had only a few minutes to spare to be ready. I took off the hooded sweatshirt I had worn on the flight and was down to a white tank top and jeans. I missed belts and chitons, to be honest, but that trend was certainly dead. I removed the offending garment and slipped on the lean flexible heavy plated skinnies before stepping in and tying up the laces of the black combat boots. I walked up to the mirror and ran a hand down the waves of my brown hair before getting busy with braiding it. My face hasn't aged a second and yet I still held my scars proudly, proof of a time when I was more Goddess than this human shell I had become. After throwing on a shirt and a bulletproof vest I grabbed my weapons and quiver as I walked out of the apartment I called my own.

 

I didn't like cars, or traffic at all so I took the stairs to the roof. It was getting harder and harder to do this now with all the kids and their technology so I had to be more careful than ever to not get documented and posted on the internet. I ran a few laps in the rooftop eyeing the next one as I felt the familiar burn within my muscles. I wrung my arms around to get used to a vest around my arms again, to be honest, it comforted me to have a breastplate again, so when I was ready I nodded to no one in particular. I concentrated and thought of the mapping I had done of this area and the system I had created to travel safely along the rooftops. With a deep breath to brace myself, I took off in a sprint and with a healthy push off my boot I was off soaring freely like I once did in the clay rooftops of Greece. This was the only time in this day and I age that I didn't feel numb. As I jumped from a rooftop to rooftop I basked in the simplicity that reminded me of home.

  
  


When I reached my target I perched myself in the edge of the opposing rooftop to the penthouse balcony where my mark was supposed to be. I could see the luxurious commodities across the walls being glass. He probably figured nobody could see him up here in his pretentious loft as many others did. I grew angrier by the second as I realized that the centrepiece to his living room wall was a Silver Vein Cult of Kosmos replica mask. The symbol of such atrocities freely displayed as a trophy made bile rise in my throat in disgust.  _ ‘This is why you're still here Kassandra.’ _ I told myself as my grip tightened on my weapon of choice. I was there for maybe five more minutes before I watched the door of the apartment swing open. I watched as a tall blonde white man stumbled in clearly drunk.  _ ‘Alcohol has gotten better.’ _ I added that to the list.

 

When I saw the scum walk into the balcony with a lit cigar and a glass of cognac I knew it was my opportunity if ever. I had to time this perfectly so I waited for a few more breaths with the spear in my hand itching at the moment it would slice through flesh. I drew a quick breath and pulled the light metal helm over my face to cover my identity. It had been a present from my only friend to remind me where I had been, who I still was. I didn't have the heart to explain to her how I was painfully aware of where I had been, what had I done, who had I loved, who I had lost and how I continued timelessly, enduring for the sake of the honour I believed in. The man perched at the edge of the balcony and my body reacted.

 

Silently I jumped over and in seconds I had landed on the man, my spear driving through his throat as effortlessly as it did back in Ancient Greece. In a swift movement, I pulled back and immediately started patting his pockets. When I felt the key card I huffed with approval and walked into the penthouse. I entered the key card on the device beside the computer in the desk, I bypassed my own device and let the information upload to it. The whole process took seconds and before long I walked over to the living room and its ridiculous centrepiece. I took my spear as I always did and with the blood still fresh on it I drew the Spartan symbol on the mask. I knew a cleanup crew would be here soon, I knew they would be triggered by the breach of information. It was a design flaw that the team I worked with had yet to find a way around when copying files to my device but I welcomed it. I welcomed them rushing with a 6.2 second response time to my attack, I thrived on being as quick as ever, as deadly as ever and I wanted them to know. I wanted the Cult to know it was I who had done this.  _ ‘Cult, Templars, Aliens whatever they called themselves.’ _ I chastised myself, bitter.

 

With one last look at the Spartan crest, I patted my chest and turned around knowing I had 3 seconds before they busted through the door. I ran towards the balcony and dived into the air leaping from the balcony headfirst into the street below. I tucked and rolled in an alleyway mostly deserted in spite of the cats that lingered there. I sat steady behind a trash can as I heard yells from the top balcony and flashlights shone down fruitlessly. I shook my head at their incompetency and sighed at the frustration. Lackeys were useless no matter the times.

 

With my exit route now cleared I took a few turns down the back of the alley and found myself below the balcony I had perched myself to observe. I climbed up to the rooftop again and took the same route out as I came in before finding myself in an undisclosed alleyway I had mapped in my preparation. I hopped down the buildings as they became shorter and shorter towards the heart of the city. I jumped down the shallow dark, damp alleyway before anybody could see me roaming the rooftops at my leisure. I noticed a metal drum full of trash nearby and quickly took off my blood-splattered shirt and pants wiping my blade with it and throwing them in keeping a good look at the passing by of pedestrians. I reached for my quiver and pulled out the clothes I had stashed there while I put my spear in. ‘I guess old habits die hard.’ I smiled at myself at the familiarity of the task. When I walked out onto the street it just looked like I was out for a casual jog. I had tied my helm to the back of my quiver and I just looked like just another city hipster with a wacky backpack blending in with the next door neighbours. I shuddered disgusted with the comparison. I had adapted with the times, but somewhere down the line disgust filled me at how life was led today.

 

Before I blended in the crowds I took a moment to type the non-descript answer I knew by heart to the number that had called before. In minutes I heard the beep from the notifications and I opened the envelope just to make sure.

 

**Deposited: $86,000 USD**

 

I frowned feeling haggled when another beep took my attention. I followed the same process and stared at the screen.

 

**Deposited: $86,000 USD**

 

_ ‘That was more like it.’ _ I knew I was benevolent in my quest, but life as always, ran on currency and it didn't hurt to be in a positive toll within my bank account. I still loved the sound of money, although I was sure that it couldn't buy happiness, it did a lot when it came to luxury. I lived a simplistic life, it was in my nature from when I was young but that didn't mean I didn't enjoy travelling and possibly indulging in someone warming my bed from time to time. For those things currency went a long way. This was how it all had started, how I had gotten halfway across the world to British Columbia. A lady had crossed my path, and I ever the charmer had to cross the sea to get away. Back when the horizons had expanded further than the Aegean, I was already haunted by too many of the ghosts of my past there to the point of leaving without a look back.

 

I winced and grabbed at my chest in sadness. I knew thinking back to the beginning was much too painful, so I pushed it back to the corners of my mind for another time. Now was the moment I could fall back into a small moment of relaxation and celebrate that one less cultist was in the world. My mission was one without friends or parties but was full of small pleasures I had found through time and life. After washing up I would celebrate with one of those pleasures, which was eating. Food had changed so steadily with the times it was easy to forget how primitive it all was when I grew up. I jogged a little faster through the crowded city streets at the thought of a good meal. I knew I was about fifty blocks from my apartment now but I could easily make the journey quickly thinking of the prize ahead.

  
  


*

 

After a much-needed shower and a change of clothes, I sat on my regular booth ready to enjoy myself. I was taking some time off at Layla's request and that time officially started after that last kill. I had every intention of using that time to disconnect with the world and everything around me. I had been feeling lonelier than usual and today even more so, perhaps a trip would be a good way to spend the money I had made in my last job. Every thousand years or so I found myself steadily declining in the will to continue. I had been hoping that by now a successor would’ve come along to take my task. I frowned at the thought of looking at my hands, knowing these were the hands that changed the Peloponnesian War.

 

I knew that carrying things from my past wasn’t ideal, but the fact that I remembered anything at all just proved to me that I had lived in incredible times. It was amazing that I was alive at all, that some scraggly seamen, some knucklehead politicians and a Misthios could’ve made such an impact on life as it continued. If Sokrates were here to see what Ethics and Morale, as well as Philosophy, became… If Hipokrates could see how modern medicine saved lives on his principles… I shook my head as it tried to spin over the impact my friends in those times. Times when we didn’t know if we’d survive the next plague, and yet we carried on.

 

I looked on out the window as people passed by without giving the tinted glass a second chance. Life was like this now, people had no time, no money, no love, no heart. Time and time again, I had wanted to believe that perhaps we were making strides towards the good side, but then a new evil would rise; cannons, guns, tanks, warplanes, submarines, nuclear weapons, biological warfare and so on. Sure, I was a Misthios even now, but in reality, even though it was gruesome, there was an honour about fighting and dying back in the times I had grown up. There was something to believe in behind it.

 

"I'm so sorry I took so long!" I heard beside me and I fixed a smile as I turned to look at the young woman. "The cooks are having a meltdown, so our apologies come in the form of dessert on the house."

 

"It's quite alright Eleanor, I know they can get stressed back there." I offered as she drew in a sigh looking at me dreamily.

 

"I'm sorry, I just LOVE your accent every time you're here. Makes my day really! I'm a happily married woman, but if my equally hot, tall, dark and beautiful wife wasn't in the picture I'm pretty sure I'd be drooling all over you." the blonde short woman explained as she fanned herself with a chuckle. "Oh shucks! I'm rambling, ain't I? Sorry, what can I get you, babe?”

 

“I’ll have the number 7 extra gravy.” I winked at the blonde who was my usual server and she, in turn, held her heart with a goofy smile.

 

“Seriously, you’re gonna kill me.” Eleanor insisted and wrote down my order. “Give it about 15 as always, can I get you more water?”

 

“I’m good.” I dismissed and she nodded promising to be back with my food.

 

I stared at a TV playing the news on a big screen, it was muted but I could tell something dreadful was happening in wherever they were covering. Protests, marches, war… always war. I shook my head with a sigh as I watched another server’s back as she stood watching the TV as well. I couldn’t see her face, but her body was tensed so much so I could tell she didn’t like what she was seeing on TV. I somehow got the urge to reach out to her and let her know that things would be alright, but I knew that was a lie. I didn’t lie to women anymore or at least tried to not lie, long ago I had learnt that if I was truthful things would be a lot smoother with the fairer sex.

 

The pain returned to my chest and I mumbled incoherently about how much of a wimp I was. I rubbed soothing circles in my chest while closing my eyes holding back tears. It had been so long since I had allowed myself to think of the past, and for some reason here I was unable to control my flooding emotions. I felt lonely, but when had I really been with someone? Had I been settled enough at any point in time to be with someone? The closest times I had gotten to truly having happiness and companionship they had all been when I was fairly young and in Greece. Not entirely naive, but young enough to make mistakes I regretted my whole life. I could remember one of those mistakes as she made her way from my bed into my heart.

  
  


_ **Flashback** _

 

_ There was something about travelling the seas with a good companion, that easily soothed my soul. I knew I was not going to be able to close the wound that Chios had left in me easily, but in a way, it was as if I never wanted the wound to close at all anyway. I had loved in Chios, and that on itself should’ve been worthy of remembrance in spite of my heartbreak. The trip towards Naxos stretched before us and I sulked in the sun hoping for a better day than the one I had previously. I had dreamt of things I’d rather put behind me and it soured my mood immensely throughout the day’s sail. Today, I had tried to stay close to the bow and keep to myself while they resupplied the ship, but it wasn’t long when someone touched my shoulder. _

 

_ “I gather you have a lot on your mind, even when almost a year has passed.” her voice caressed my ear with that heavy set accent that I had stayed awake more than once to think about. _

 

_ I turned to address her, like any politician her voice commanded power and attention. I could give her one of the two, but not both at the same time. My lips twitched upwards as I took her in, not bothering to cover up my curiosity over her form as my eyes washed over it. The purple robes that hugged her breasts and waist were pristine in spite of our already long journey and I wondered if the skin on her neck would be as delectable as it seemed to be. The dark lashes framing her mysterious light brown eyes invited me to a sensual look of secrecy. I couldn’t help as my throat ran dry and even when my heart ached in my chest I preferred to think about the throbbing between my legs much more. The heart could wait, but this need could not any longer. _

 

_ “I think of the tasks we have ahead Aspasia.” I admitted omitting the truth of my recent desires. _

 

_ “When do you take time to rest Kassandra?” Aspasia asked but continued without waiting for an answer. “I have watched you closely to know that there is little to no time for yourself.” _

 

_ “I prefer to stay busy.” I admitted and started moving away from the woman ending the conversation. I was eager to return to my quarters knowing if I wasn’t careful I could find myself in a messy situation. _

 

_ It was not lost on me that I knew how to charm a woman, much less lost on me the fact that I-myself- was attractive so I knew where curiosity led me time and time again. Curiosity left me with a stone in the pit of my stomach, and a bitter taste in my mouth while avoidance settled inside my heart. I was done with curiosity for now. _

 

_ Even though I had walked briskly to the room I called home downstairs it wasn’t long before I heard the door open and close. I turned from the wall to tell Aspasia I wasn’t up for a discussion when I met with an improbable sight. The woman was bare with front of me, her robes pooled at her ankles as her soft, creamy skin welcomed my sights. I felt my breath hitch as she looked at me through clouded eyes with a smile that held a challenge. I prickled in delight at the offering before me but worried if this too was meant to be another scar inside my heart that I didn’t know how to heal from. As if reading my thoughts or sensing my skittishness from the frozen form I still held, Aspasia moved towards me taking my hand in hers and resting it on her waist gently. The skin was indeed softer than what I had expected. _

 

_ “I thought you could use some company, Kassandra, how much longer must you mourn a broken heart?” Aspasia’s voice was low and seductive almost like a purr and the sound of it drove a jolt through my core I hadn’t felt in a while. _

 

_ My heart hammered as my fingers started moving on their own accord, the soft skin inviting me to get closer, to get comfortable. I swallowed thickly trying to keep the growing desire at bay as she placed her hands on my neck caressing the hairs on the nape. I closed my eyes enjoying the contact and I leaned into the touch. _

 

_ “I’m scared,” I admitted with a whisper, opening my eyes and letting her see how truly vulnerable I was for the first time since that fateful night. _

 

_ I watched as a beautiful smile crossed her lips, my other hand drew up to pull her closer and draw circles on her back. If I was being honest I had wanted to kiss Aspasia’s red, pouty lips since that night she came in like a flurry of beauty unbridled in the symposium Perikles had held. I remembered how her eyes had held mine that night filling me with curiosity at their wake. I had gotten distracted since then by cultists, mercenaries, my family, and other bodies that warmed my own in what seemed to be different lives, but I still held that curiosity for the sexy politician regardless. _

 

_ “I don’t come here for love and gentleness Kassandra, I had a husband for that. I come for company that not many know how to give. I know that if I teach you, you will cherish my company forever.” Aspasia purred in my arms stirring the desire in my body even more and making my resolution that much more genuine. _

 

_ I pushed forward and captured her lips with my own, her taste was spicier than I thought since it had a soft layer of salt to it. I moaned in approval as I felt her lips widen in a smile before parting for me to explore her mouth. When our tongues met it was obvious that Aspasia was quite a skilled kisser. The moan she ripped from my chest at the way she swirled her tongue against mine embarrassed me but it only made her pull me closer, bringing our bodies together. It was odd to let myself be guided, to let myself be pressed against the skins of my bed as the woman carefully took off my armour when I was usually the one that led. I watched her devote herself to kissing my body as she travelled removing each garment. Like myself, the look of pure satisfaction on her eyes could only come of quenching a curiosity that had been there for a long time. _

 

_ That first time Aspasia placed the rugged leather whip on top of my bare hard stomach I wondered what could she possibly want with such a thing. Before long I heard her explain how to bind her hands, her legs, how I wasn’t to stop unless she said a secret word. At first, I thought it strange, for someone to desire being bound and flayed. I had been bound many times in my line of work and never had it been a desirable experience. However, Aspasia made me see the beautiful torture this play could bring with the right partner. That night, naked in my quarters Aspasia instructed me on how to give her a good punishing. Like the eager pleaser I was, I obliged. I had been worried she would tire of my torture as the red marks welted in her back but she repeated between ecstasy filled laughter that she trusted me. _

 

_ That night, the moment my hands travelled Aspasia’s body, the moment she quivered under my touch I was addicted to our sessions in my quarters. It wasn’t about my heart with Aspasia, it wasn’t about dreams, or quests, or love or anything I had ever had up until that point. It was about lust, and pain and soothing. With Aspasia, it was about laying under the stars after the whole crew had disembarked and come up with the dirtiest way to make each other scream the other’s name. _

 

_ **End Flashback** _

 

I jumped as a waiter put the plate down with a loud noise making me startle from my thoughts. I sighed angrily at the fact that I had flustered in my thoughts. The server was none-the-wiser and mumbled  _ ‘enjoy your meal’ _ as fast as he could run away. Eleanor came by and refilled my water before making sure my meal was correct.

 

“I'll leave you to it now, enjoy your meal Kass." Eleanor smiled and I nodded.

 

"Thank you, Eleanor, always a pleasure." I laughed as she walked away mumbling about her having a thing for accents.

 

I dug in the meal like the starving creature I was, but still, I took the time to revel in each flavour. The pork shank was so big it reminded me of home, the gravy atop it had thyme and rosemary so fresh I could almost smell the garden it was grown on. The new potatoes were small and roasted but the blend of spices in their skin made me think of another time and another place. This was why I loved coming here after a cultist kill, the owners were Greek and their recipes were authentic.

 

_ **Flashback** _

 

_ It had been raining for quite some time and my chiton clung to my body uncomfortable. I wanted to get out of the rain and clean the mud off my feet so I felt a semblance of peace. The more cultists I killed, the closer I got to revealing who could the Ghost be. Between that and riddles with Sphinxes that almost took my life, I was ready to take a rest, let the wounds on my arm heal and perhaps do light work inland for once. _

 

_ Before I could continue on down the empty market towards the next advantage point for me to gain direction, I felt strong hands pull me inside a house. In seconds I set to react but her voice caught me off guard making me smile widely. _

 

_ “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes Eagle Bearer?” the purr in her voice wasn’t lost on me and I shook my head turning around.  _

_ Aspasia stood before me in a thin almost see-through chiton. I could make the outline of her nipples through the fabric. Licking my lips I chuckled and pinned her against the wall behind the classy politician. Aspasia’s lips parted to a moan and with that, I bit her neck inhibited.  _

 

_ “Kassandra!” Aspasia’s shock wasn’t clouded and I licked the skin to soothe her before pulling back to see the dark grin in her face. _

 

_ “How dare you stop without the safe word?” the politician challenged me and I shrugged down at myself, wet and muddied. _

 

_ “Oh Kassandra, as if you could be anything other than irresistible.” Aspasia laughed and with that covered my lips making me weak in the knees at the way her tongue invited mine to play.  _

  
  


_ **End Flashback** _

 

It took two sunrises for the rain to clear, but I remembered each moment of that time clearly. Aspasia and I had explored every surface of that house where she had been staying in business. I shook my head and continued eating as a small part of me still held disbelief at the joy I had found in Aspasia’s arms back then. It was before everything changed and I found myself time and time again wondering how had the woman been after it all. I wondered if our paths ever crossed again, would I kiss her as I did before and let her go? Living as long as I now had, I wondered sometimes how easy it would’ve been to make different choices. If I had found a barn, a field to share with Aspasia, would it have been enough? I didn’t think so, but whoever knew about these things? Certainly not me.

 

After I finished my meal and a slice of pie that tasted like heaven, I sat a while to digest. I was glad I had left my phone at my place when I got changed after my trip. I had chatted with Eleanor a bit more between refills of water and the removal of plates. She was funny as she always was when I came in and she was here, all the little stories were like little gems of what normal really was. When she approached the table with my tea, I knew she already anticipated what I was about to say.

 

"So here it is, just the way you like it. Here's the deal you Greek Goddess, I am done with my shift early and Tahani wants to go--that's my wife by the way--she wants to go to this Opera thing and I'm like why the hell not..." the short blonde rambled as I nodded following "So I'm gonna leave the check here along with your tea. I don't need you to settle it now, your new waitress will be here in a moment and...yeah, it's been fun, Kass. Let's do it again soon."

 

The smile the woman gave me endeared me to her and I sighed knowing I could not go down this path. I could not make friendships like this again. Layla was complicated enough for this existence, I couldn't handle someone else fading away while I stayed as I always did.

 

"It's been fun, Eleanor." I admitted and with a nod she left.

 

As I sat there I couldn’t help but think of times when I had felt more alive than this former shell of myself. Times where I had enjoyed the danger that my mortality presented, times that perhaps love was just an afterthought. That had been a lesson hard to learn in my young life but one I carried up until this day. Aspasia taught me many things in that cabin and beyond it, but she was not the only one to hold my heart. I could remember well the times I had thought I had found love again in Mykonos.

 


	2. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there readers! 
> 
> I appreciate the reviews and each and every single one of your Kudos on this story. The comments keep me going with your speculations and after this chapter, I will take the time to individually answer comments from now on. I apologize about the tardiness of this update, I've been caught up in a new job and other projects. However this is a storyline I really wanted to pursue and I know you will all like the mystery, laughter, sadness, angst, friendship, romance and challenges that Kassandra will face in Modern Day. So far you have gotten a glimpse into her suffering, but will our dear Kass learn to trust and live again? 
> 
> I guess you'll have to read to find out eh?

For updates, songs, muse ideas and prompts visit me on Twitter @Last_Dragomir or Tumblr @Last-Dragomir16 don't be shy!

 

_Cheers, eh!_

_Last_Dragomir_

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable Assassin's Creed Characters and their setting belongs intellectually to Ubisoft and the formal channels. I am only responsible for the situations and character development in these.**

************************************************************************************************************

 

**Chapter 02: Numb**

 

Having time off was lost on someone immortal as myself. Even though I enjoyed eating, working out, training and on occasion sleeping, the staff provided me endless time and nourishment. With no bounty or contract in sight, I felt lost in this day and age. I had always made it a point to keep busy in modern times, it made time go by faster if I was perpetually chasing some lead or another. _‘I could comprehend why dogs like to chase cars to pass the time indeed’_ I told myself as I fidgeted with the business card in my hand while pacing the room.

 

The sun was setting on my long glass wall facing the city. It had been why I had gotten the apartment in the first place, sparing no penny that would get me to the top floor. I wanted to be as high perched as I could, finding comfort in another life altogether. A life long gone except the echoes of what once was. Forever feels like home sitting all alone inside your head. In a sense, it was why Layla and I had become close in spite of how guarded I always was. She was the only person that knew me for who I really was, what I had really done and felt how I really felt. I trusted her with anything and if she had requested us a break, then I would trust her that I needed it.

 

The issue was, what to do with my free time, I was already in the cafe more than I cared to admit. Eleanor had wormed her way into my heart with her tales of self-centeredness and moral obligation to be better. Incredibly that’s where she had met who she calls ‘the giraffe that carries my heart’, they both attended a seminar by a very famous moral and ethics professor. When I heard her speak about Plato and Sokrates, my heart would swell with pride. By the Gods, did they ever change the world along with Hipokrates. It was in a stop at the cafe after a run that I caught myself asking Eleanor for advice.

 

_“What do you do to pass the time?” I asked the blonde who gave me a quizzical look before looking around in fear._

 

_“I swear Aphrodite if you have been a spy from Mr. Lesniki this whole time…” Eleanor whispered in a tight voice as I laughed and shook my head inviting her to sit._

 

_It was a late night, probably past two a.m. when I had arrived and I was on my second cup of tea. I had beaten the rain by a few seconds but enjoyed the pitter patter on the window as Eleanor talked away in a slightly panicked voice about some conspiracy. When she finally sat I was relieved I had come at this time. Usually, she was too busy to have a break, but the place was empty except for me. I kept coming back when I knew she had these late nights, especially when I knew she’d be alone since I was always afraid something would happen to her by herself and the lanky kid that cooked late nights. Thankfully today was her last night shift since the guy that usually covered this round was back from paternity leave._

 

_“I just ask because I’m bored. I have been given time off from my job and I am not sure what to do.” I explained as she nervously laughed._

 

_“And here I thought you’d drug test me!” The blonde wiped the sweat off her brow with a laugh as I chuckled. “Don’t you have friends?”_

 

_“My friends work. All two of them.” I explained and she nodded understandingly._

 

_I couldn’t quite explain to Eleanor how things were for me, why I only had two friends. Humans in this time had no qualms with pulling the crazy lever and sending people away for a very long time. Half of Greece would be institutionalized if they lived in this day and age. The blonde measured me with her eyes as if debating how to say what she wanted to. It was a contradictory scene for me to witness since I was aware that the charm Eleanor had for me was her brashness. Her eyes diverted to the table and she finally smiled almost reminiscent before she spoke up._

 

_“I didn’t make friends easily before either. It was hard for me to relate.” Eleanor explained wiser than she looked and I scoffed._

 

_“You can definitely say that again...” I mumbled as I nodded solemnly now going back to look out the window._

 

_“Sometimes you don’t plan to let people in, it just happens. I found that when people come into your life like that, it’s usually the most loyal people you have.” Eleanor explained as I took it in, knowing things were just so different between us._

 

_“Maybe I just need to travel again. The Caribbean is very tempting this time of the year and I could probably stay close in case work needs me.” I mused out loud absentmindedly._

 

_“Listen, Tahani decided it was our civic duty to get a roommate with how large our house is. We interviewed a couple of people but eventually landed on this chick, she reminds me of you. I mean, I swear you two are like chiselled marble or something.” Eleanor laughed and I smiled looking up at her half interested. “Maybe you two would be two peas in a pod or something.”_

 

_It wasn’t that I wasn’t looking to have some fun, I just was unsure if I wanted to even get acquainted with people again. Sadly, people tended to die around me even though I still prevailed. Looking at the blonde across from me as she fell silent looking at the rain as well, her yellow polo shirt and black jeans marking her as an employee, I knew this one would already sting. The silly woman had brightened my days and nights for a while now and I dreaded the moment I’d say goodbye to her, so did I really want to meet someone else?_

 

_“I’m not looking for a date to the Caribbean.” I admitted lastly, realizing I meant it._

 

_“Oh no, no!” Elenor laughed loudly and shook her head in earnest. “Not a date, I’m sure this girl doesn’t even know what sex is. I’m suspicious she’s celibate or something. Woman’s been living with us for a month and I bet she doesn’t even masturbate!”_

 

_This made me laugh loudly for the very first time in a long time. The sound seemed to please Eleanor who looked proud of herself for yanking out this huge belly laugh from me. The blonde busied herself with preparing me another mug of tea with the hot water teapot she had been carrying._

 

_“What makes you think we would be of good company to each other? I’m pretty awkward as you probably know by now.”_

 

_“That’s pretty much it, my roommate is a weirdo… in the nicest way, of course, that dislikes making new friends, technology, and is so absolutely bored that she planned a trip into the wilderness… Like_ **_who_ ** _does that?” Elenore asked in all serious incredulously as I laughed at her words remembering my nights under the stars in Greece._

 

_“I used to do that all the time.” I shrugged with a fond smile._

 

_“Exactly my point. Fuck the Caribbean for now, there are hurricanes and shit there.” Eleanore smiled. “Go camping with my friend and see if you like the company.”_

  


I huffed upset at my indecision and lack of productivity. Looking out the window again I decided I would meet Elenor’s friend. I needed to take my mind off work and the past I could no longer bare. I had already begged Layla to take the torch of the burden from me, but she opposed to how it would affect me. I didn’t want to fall that low again, so perhaps distraction beside work would be welcomed. Nodding to myself, armed with a task I walked over to my calendar and pinned the business card of the day of the 24th of this month, it was mere days away but I liked to be organized. With a marker, I highlighted the whole week and wrote what the business card said. **_Shorty’s Well-3:00 a.m.- rappelling gear and camping gear needed._ **

 

I hadn’t been out in the wild much anymore, so when Eleanor mentioned the camping trip I thought it’d be a good way to get in form. I still loved being active and in shape knowing my body had always been my best weapon. With a smile and feeling good about the decision, I felt my body relax as I thought of sharpening my weapons before my next trip to the cafe. I wanted to catch Eleanor before the trip to ask her more about her friend. I wanted to be certain I wasn’t going to be in the next episode of Forensic Files. Knowing I’d need time to think about it, I had left the cafe days ago with the promise of getting back to her before the trip. With the days coming to a close and the trip looming closer, I needed to be quick with my answer.

 

The phone snapped me out of my thoughts as I reached to grab it from the black marble kitchen counter. I let the ringtone play, knowing who it was, enjoying the song and opening the stainless steel fridge for a drink of water. I smiled before clicking the green button hoping that this was about something exciting we’d have to do.

 

“Do you need me to come back in? Cut the vacation short?” I asked hopefully before taking a sip of water as I heard the woman’s laughter in the other end.

 

“Kassandra, you’ve only been out for a couple of days, disconnect already!” Layla’s voice rung in my ears before she laughed away.

 

“What can I say? I’m a workaholic at times.” I replied with a smile in spite of knowing she couldn’t see me.

 

“Cut the shit Spartan, you know you keeping busy is nothing new.” Layla laughed again as I sat on my couch ready for the conversation.

 

“What do I owe the pleasure of your call then?” I wondered.

 

“Victoria and I are taking a road trip to the beach house and were wondering if you wanted to join.” Layla offered with a little hesitance. “I know you aren’t fond of tagging along but…”

 

“Ah, I see… I would but I know you want some alone time with Doctor Love.” I teased knowing she had a thing for the blonde.

 

Layla’s tone of mortification made me curious as she tried to cover it up with a laugh that sounded more nervous than anything. I was definitely interested in what was going on and sat up straight on my couch as if it would help me solve the mystery. The shifting in the other line could be heard as a different laugh graced my ears that perked up my intrigue.

 

“Hello there Kassandra!” Dr. Bibeau’s voice came into my ear as my smile widened at the realization and full on belly-laughed at what had happened.

 

“Hey Doctor, I’m sorry I’m going to have to decline the offer. I have a few items to get ready for the camping trip this week and I hope to catch Eleanor one last time before I leave.” I explained knowing she probably knew everything Layla and I talked about anyways.

 

“Oh joy, you have decided to go then?” Victoria chimed in from the background and I nodded again.

 

“Yes, I feel nature will do me good if you want me to really disconnect.” I admitted rubbing the back of my neck to cover a creeping blush. “I’m sorry, didn’t know I was on speaker.”

 

“Understandable, I’ll let Layla know when she awakens from her catatonic-like state of embarrassment.” The Doctor mentioned and I laughed even harder before we said our goodbyes.

 

The reason wasn’t an excuse at all, the more I had thought about the trip the more I realized I had wanted to go. Perhaps waiting for the last minute to let Eleanor know was bad on my part, but it always took a lot out of me to make a decision. To know, with the certainty that I did, that even the more minuscule choices in life had such repercussions I took to choosing carefully. I didn’t usually have to deal with new people much, an interaction here, a smile there, a kiss into the dark and off I went into the abyss that was this solitude of immortality. It was futile to entrust people who would move on and you wouldn’t. It was hard to connect with people who couldn’t understand the overwhelming sensory load that came from the modern world through the eyes of someone like me. This world was excessive and exhausting but there was nothing I could do about it. Resigned to open myself to a new experience in the hopes that my restless soul would find some solace I made sure to throw my leather jacket on top of the red tanktop I had been lounging in and climbed into my combat boots tucking the black jeans into them ready to go.

 

*

 

The dinner was packed when my feet crossed the doors, I could see Eleanor dancing the dance of the many tables ahead. The blonde met my eyes and her face lit up like a fresh wave of familiarity. I could see the blonde was overwhelmed as she waved me over to the table and I sat happily as I waved her to continue cleaning that I would wait. It was over 30 minutes when the blonde was able to greet me with a tired smile; at the door, people kept piling in.

 

“Full disclosure I’ve been neglecting your table because I’m swamped.” Eleanor grumbled as she placed my usual cup of tea in front of me with a sad smile. “This one is on the house, please stay forever, I get fewer customers if this table is taken.”

 

“As long as my cup is full I will stay.” I admitted with a wink taking a sip of the perfect mediocre mug of tea.

 

“Thank baby Jesus, alright, sit tight.” she begged before walking away to the next table.

 

I had entertained myself so far watching people come and go in a stupor of misery, but now looking at the leaves floating in my water I remembered a time when people watching had saved my life.

 

_The night was heavy, perhaps darker than what I had anticipated. The torches around the Leader’s house cast light too bright and close for me to find an opening for the attack. I had been here since before sundown, but couldn’t get closer to the Leader without alerting every guard of the Rebel presence awaiting for my command. Thaletas depended on me too, I’d light the beacon so they could start their attack along with my own, so I needed to get this right._

 

_Finally, I saw it. Like a shiver, my spear prickled at my skin begging me to follow my gut. The leather of my gauntlets creaked as I flicked my wrist, tightening the hold on the weapon and pouncing down on the sleeping soldier. My spear glided through his throat as I slickly pulled it out and kicked him into the bushes, two heartbeats and I repeated the process with the guard walking the route. One by one up to the beacon guards fell to my sword and as the torch in my hand made contact with the wood I could hear the footsteps behind me._

 

_When I turned around to meet Podarkes’ blow with my own his footwork made him quicker, I felt his blade go through the flesh of my arm with a stinging that was hard to ignore. I shifted my feet to the left, my armour heavy on my shoulders when his next blow came I held the blade with my gauntlet looking for an opening. Kyra had been right, Podarkes was an expert with blades. We danced for what seemed like, at the time, forever but with my arm cut in various places and our blood making the floor slick I knew I had to end this. When the next counter came from his sword I dropped to one knee stabbing my spear between his ribs catching Podarkes’ heart. As he fell to his knees and I rose to my feet, the steely eyes of the Rebel Leader met my own as she stopped running in surprise. The fall of Podarkes’ had begun with his death as rebel swarms took the outposts and the Spartans the beaches, Kyra never moved after she had watched me send her father to Charon._

 

_When the dust settled I figured Kyra would hate me after all. I understood the Rebel’s predicament well, I didn’t have the best relationship with my Pater either, but if harm came to him under the hands of another under my very eyes I knew my bloodlust would rise for revenge. It was odd how familiar bonds formed even when those related to you by blood had failed or hurt you. Someone even as ruthless as Podarkes still got mourned by an estranged daughter who wished him dead. Perhaps, this among other things is why I had lingered longer than expected in Mykonos. To be fair, Barnabas and Herodotos encouraged me, saying we needed the rest and I let them but part of me knew I stayed curious about Kyra._

 

_The young woman was belligerent at times, but she was cunning when she had to be. Skilled with a bow and arrow, the Rebel didn’t shy away from contributing as much as the next one to the cause. Much like me, the dark-haired beauty was certain that if she wanted things done she couldn’t leave it in the hands of someone else. Being the fool I was I had taken to a liking of the Rebel Leader, she reminded me of the feistiness of Odessa and the fierceness of… Shaking my head I refused to say her name, my heart still apprehensive over everything._

 

_As I laid in the bedrolls marvelling about the Rebel’s warm laugh and soft hands, I relished this time of relative peace in my heart. I was scared from the wounds life had dealt me so far, but all in all, I was alive and that had to count for something. My heart beat faster at the thought of the Rebel’s skin so close to mine as we laid last night looking at the stars just as I had so many times with Aspasia. I wanted to turn, to taste Kyra’s skin and see if she was as spicy as her temper, to press my lips against her own and see if she was as feisty as she was when she fought. The grass was tickling our backs as the breeze of the night caressed our cheeks while I tried to contain my heart. Kyra was either oblivious or indifferent and I wondered if part of her still mourned Thaletas’ return to Sparta._

 

_Grief held me back from turning to her and closing the gap between us, the unknown of how her heart saw me after what had happened was driving me mad. I didn’t want to say I was ashamed of killing Podarkes, but I was ashamed of how I had hurt Kyra, it must’ve not been easy to see how ruthless I could really be. The Rebel was a woman of little words when we spent time together and that made gaging how she felt difficult at best. So I hid in my hut away from the Rebel Leader and the scorching heat of the sun. I would rest today before taking a fishing trip with the crew to replenish supplies in the market._

 

_I must’ve fallen asleep at some point of my musings because when I opened my eyes I thought a mirage greeted me from the door. When the tanned Leader crossed my threshold in the blistering heat of the morning, I didn’t shy my nakedness from her eyes. If she was surprised, she didn’t show it as a darker look took hold of her beautiful features. Her expressive eyebrows rose with surprise, her pouty lips in a perfect ‘O’ shape as her eyes drank my skin in. I loved how she lit my body aflame with each pass of her eyes on my skin. I had lusted for her to admire me in such a way since the day her blade met the wooden beam close to my face. Now that her eyes were on me in such a way I resisted the urge to stand and take her with abandon. Instead, Kyra approached me carefully while removing her own chiton until we were both as naked as the Gods. When her lips met my skin my mind blanked of anything that was not the Rebel and her ministrations._

 

_My hands hesitated to touch her beautiful skin, but Kyra wasted no time in straddling my waist and throwing me a mischievous smile. I wanted this woman and by the look in her eyes, the feeling was mutual. When her lips crashed into my own I felt myself get lost in her sweet taste, so much so I didn’t even mind her hands around my neck. As my hands followed her curves learning every valley and every blemish the sounds escaping from the Rebel’s lips were enough to drive me mad. Before I knew it, Kyra’s hips smacked against my own and I gasped as she applied small pressure to my neck. The feeling was exhilarating and so intoxicating I wanted more._

 

_Like this, the days turned into nights, the weeks into months and slowly but surely Kyra rose to power by day and fell into my arms every night. At first, it had been unwillingly since the woman preferred to spend her days with me naked in the estate she had claimed as our own when the Rebellion Council asked her to take the reigns. In compromise she had taken a student to groom into power, it was the only compromise the Rebels would take since Thaletas had sailed to Sparta promoted a hero. Not a week before Aurelia was inaugurated as the Leader on a sail to Delos for enlightenment from the Goddess, an attack from the Followers of Ares ensured her demise. Grieving still, Kyra had taken command, and with the knowledge that a job given was a job done she sent me personally to deal with the murderers. Protective of my newfound lover and home I was happy to put an end to that madness._

  


With a sigh, I came back to reality looking around the now half-empty diner. My tea was cold by now and I shivered at the memory. The Gods had always been cruel to me at random times of happiness and Mykonos is not the exception to the rule. I only stayed on the island a year at most and after I took to sea I never went back, not even in today’s day and age. Back then it had been an obscure and fast disease, today she would’ve been given a number to represent the stage of cancer she had. Adamant that Artemis had called her to hunt the meadows of Olympus by her side, I watched her wither away with a smile on her face until she was gone.

 

I looked out the window again and leaned my head on my palm as I gazed. I loved watching people go by. It was the same no matter the time period. People always had places to go, people to see and that whole business to go about. Greece was no different even back then, the constant shuffle of bodies, the constant looking for a better life which was why it was easy for me to disappear with the pain I had picked up at Mykonos.

 

“Are you alright wonder woman?” Eleanor asked worried as I turned to look at her before nodding.

 

It seemed I had been wearing my emotions on my sleeve as I waited. There was a brand new steaming cup of tea in front of me. I looked up confused, knowing I hadn’t even ordered yet, but the blonde shook her head and started up again.

 

“Listen, I have to run out the door, something came up with Tahani and I have to meet her at the apartment. Nothing negative, just an emergency… of the non-life threatening kind.”

 

“You’re going to go get laid, right?” I offered with a smile as Eleanor’s smile widened as she looked around.

 

“Shut up! You need to learn what the meaning of discretion is Aphrodite.” Eleanor shushed me with a smile. “So I’m gonna leave you with another server, they’ll be over here whenever Titus sends them over. I don’t know who it is yet, but I know they’re new so be nice.”

 

“When am I not?” I mocked surprise and she laughed. “Also, stop being blasphemous to the Gods, I am not Aphrodite.”

 

“Just now you were rude. Oh, are you going to play in the wilderness past tomorrow with my roommate or not? I swear you guys can geek out about whatever Greek God is the hottest or gayest or whatever like Artemis.” Elenore asked impatiently glancing at the door. “If you are, she says she doesn’t need no noob with her, there’s plenty of animals around these parts.”

 

“I’ll be fine to keep up with her, go get laid.” I teased as she rolled her eyes and left throwing the peace sign over her head without turning back to look at me.

 

I sighed with a smile at how much I liked talking to the blonde and absentmindedly sipped my tea I hated tea now, this was the best bad tea I could find in the city, so I kept ordering it. Overall it was prepared just the way I liked it, but tea had changed so much. The spices weren't the same, the ingredients weren't as fresh even when just picked. It was like the soil was richer back then, the ground more fertile than what it would ever be. This was the best crappy tea there was and I tried to enjoy it until I heard the clearing of a throat. I started pulling on my sunglasses and leather jacket on ready to leave. My ballcap hung low to my sunglasses and my braid was out the back of the hat down my shoulder as usual but I didn’t stand out in this cover. I liked keeping this low-profile when out and about somewhere I frequented. I didn’t want to get clocked as a regular anywhere.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting."   
  
It was the accent that made me stop dead in my tracks before even turning around. The sound of the velvety voice sounded like an echo of something I had heard once long ago. I turned around to meet the woman who had spoken ready to ask for my bill, but I stopped dead in my tracks as my lips opened and closed like an idiot. I just simply couldn't believe my eyes and stared at the woman in front of me. ‘ _This must be what losing my mind was like_ _my brain had simply unravelled from the mere length of my life span.’_ I tried to convince myself.  
  
The dark hair was held up in a dark mess of tresses that barely held up in a bun, under her eyes were darkened circles of stress that she had tried to cover up with eyeliner and her posture was strung. The darkly tanned olive skin looked as smooth as caramel and the ever striking hazel eyes met my own sending a jolt through my body through her dark wild lashes. She bit her bottom lip in nervousness and I realized she was shifting her weight under my gaze. I must look crazy to her, a creep to boot, but could anyone fault me? I almost whispered her name at the sight but my mind rushed and reasoned there was no absolute way that this was the person I thought it was. This was some cruel twisted joke of fate. I guess Artemis still had a hard-on for making me miserable after all.  
  
"I'm... sorry?" I replied dumbly through an uncomfortably dry throat before clearing it and trying again as she looked at me confused for a second. "No need to be sorry, I was just sipping on my tea. I... I'd like the bill please."   
  
"Of course you would." she sounded defeated, her accent deep and rustic making a shiver run down my back.  
  
She nodded looking flustered as she shifted the small tablet in her hand looking thoroughly confused. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as if she would disappear into thin air. The resemblance was uncanny and yet I knew this was either a bad trick of my mind, or my mind snapping finally. Her perfectly kept eyebrows shot up in agony as she huffed hot air through her lips in defeat.  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm new and I don't really understand this quite yet." she explained and I offered a smile while trying to calm my racing heart.   
  
"It's alright." I started but she shook her head. It was almost as if tears would start to fall and she looked utterly frustrated at that fact.  
  
"No it is not alright." she snapped mocking the last word before pinching the bridge or her delicate nose. "I am going to get fired again because I have no idea what I'm doing. Like always!"   
  
I was taken aback by the honesty but I was certainly not opposed to helping such a striking young woman who reminded me of perhaps one of the only people I ever truly and deeply loved. I reached over and covered her hand beside her thigh with my own as this caught her attention and she met my eyes. I ignored the feeling of my skin abuzz as I reasoned with myself this was not who my body believed it was.  
  
"I'm sure it can't be that bad. Listen, I come here all the time and I know exactly how much it is. This should cover it and you can keep the change." I offered as I broke contact and pulled a few bills from my wallet trying to be extra generous since she seemed to be having a rough day.   
  
"I hate paper money." she mumbled with disdain catching my attention as I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"As opposed to what?" I asked curiously watching her fiddle with the buttons in the front of her blouse that was standard for these waitresses.  
  
"Don't mind me. I guess I'm just old fashioned, in many ways." she lamented with a faraway look in her eyes.  
  
"So am I." I added with a nod looking out the window trying to distract me from the woman. Her nametag was nowhere to be found and I was too shaken to learn her name. Deep down inside I feared I already knew it.   
  
"Thanks for this, I know it won't make me keep the job longer but I have to keep trying. Currency is a hard thing." the young woman explained and I tilted my head.  
  
"Why are you so certain you will lose this job? Are the bosses bad?" I asked and she shook her head.  
  
"Not at all, they are understanding, but they ARE Greek, so I still need to work hard... I lost 5 jobs in two weeks, so... I just... This isn't how I'm used to making a living, but it's the only jobs I seem to get." she explained putting away the money and looking out the window as if a different world was staring at her than the one I saw myself.   
  
"What do you usually do?" I tried and she shook her head.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I can't do it now so I have to make this work." she explained and I nodded not wanting to intrude. She had gotten guarded quite quickly.  
  
"What don't you understand of the system they're working with?" I asked thinking of how to help her. She seemed to consider it a minute before deliberating her answer.  
  
"Pretty much everything. I don't get along with technology. I would've preferred a pad and ink being honest." her tone was soft but her look was so far away.   
  
"EXCUSE ME MISS!" another patron tried to get her attention as she looked up towards the sound waving that she'd be there shortly.  
  
"I have to go, but thank you for caring." the young woman mentioned and I nodded in agreement as I rose from my booth pulling my jacket closer ready to exit the bizarre situation I was in.   
  
"Yeah, no problem. What's your name again?" I stumbled out of my lips as the closeness between us, now that I was standing, affected me more than I thought should've.  
  
"That's how bad of a server I am!" she moaned in defeat and I felt a genuine smile fix itself upon my lips. "You can call me D."  
  
"Like the letter?" I asked trying to keep my voice neutral.   
  
"MISS!" the pushy woman called again from her seat as D had started to move away from me. I grabbed her elbow softly and looked into her beautiful eyes feeling a pang of pain and nostalgia tug at my chest.  
  
"Please don't get fired. It'd be lovely to see you again." I rushed in a whisper and she nodded almost entranced before walking away to tend that table.   
  
When I felt the air outside hit me it was sobering, to say the least. I didn’t understand what had just happened but I was shook. I did the only thing I could think of and pulled out my cell phone, knowing only one other person could confirm what I had seen, impossible or not. The phone seemed to ring endlessly but when I heard the other voice I blurted it out as fast as I could.

 

“Tell me you haven’t left yet.” I begged.

 

“Not yet, why? What is it, Kassandra?” Layla’s tone was worried.

 

“I… I’m not crazy alright, I just..” I took another glance inside to confirm what I was about to say. “I need your help. I think I’m seeing Daphnae again.”


End file.
